Various advanced driver assistance systems incorporate visual, acoustic, and/or sensor warnings. Many of these warnings are in response to outside dangers (e.g., proximity of another object). However, in recent times, the number of potential distractions for a driver has increased (e.g., mobile phones, mp3 players, internal displays, etc.). Driver monitoring systems are becoming more and more popular for inclusion in vehicles, such as, to warn when the driver is detected to be in a non-alert state.